


Toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel

by Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/pseuds/Moonie%20Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On ne touche pas au bouclier de Captain America... sauf si c'est pour une bonne cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel

« Tony ! Mon bouclier !

— Eh bien quoi, ton bouclier ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

— Oh ça. Disons que c'est une customisation événementielle.

— Bon sang, Tony... tu sais pourtant que je tiens à ce bouclier plus qu'à ma propre vie. Est-ce que tu me vois peinturlurer ton armure pour m'amuser ?

— Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien _peinturluré_ , comme tu dis.

— Oh, vraiment ?

— Bien sûr que non. C'est JARVIS qui s'est chargé des travaux manuels. Je me suis contenté de l'aiguiller dans le choix des couleurs.

— Écarlate, mandarine, citron, sapin, azur et indigo, monsieur.

— Merci pour ces précisions, JARVIS.

— À votre service, monsieur.

— Soit. Puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi tu... vous vous en êtes pris à mon bouclier ?

— Mais voyons, parce que demain c'est la Pride.

— La quoi ?

— La marche des fiertés. Tu sais bien... ou peut-être pas, après tout. Cela n'existait pas encore dans les années quarante, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, monsieur.

— D'accord... et de quoi est-on supposé être fier ?

— Oh, de tas de trucs. Fier d'être américain, patriote, au service de son prochain. Tout ça quoi.

— Tony, la bannière étoilée aurait largement suffi pour ce genre de fierté.

— Bon, très bien. C'est aussi la fierté d'être gay.

— …

— Ça va ? Tu as l'air de virer au rouge magenta, là...

— Pour l'amour du ciel, Tony ! Je ne peux pas porter un bouclier aux couleurs de... de...

— Ouh la la ! Et si tu t'assumais un peu, pour une fois ?

— Je ne suis pas encore prêt !

— Ce qui me dépasse, c'est que tu es prêt à te battre contre des dieux alien mégalomanes et des vers géants extraterrestres, mais quand il s'agit de dire que tu aimes que je te fasse des gâteries sur la banquette arrière de la Rolls, il n'y a plus personne.

— … Je te déteste.

— Ce n'était pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure sur la banquette arrière.

— Tony, tu vas rendre à mon bouclier ses couleurs initiales. Tout de suite.

— Enfin Cap', pense à tous ces gamins qui t'adulent. Pense à tous ceux que tu aiderais à sortir du placard et à assumer ce qu'ils sont ! À vivre leur sex... leurs sentiments au grand jour, à ne plus avoir peur du regard des autres...

— Je...

— Tu ne veux pas les aider ?

— Si, mais...

— C'est ça aussi, être patriote.

— Oui, peut-être...

— Pense à tous ces braves petits gars qui se sont fait démolir le portrait par des imbéciles homophobes. Pense au gamin de Brooklyn qui était l'un d'entre eux !

— D'accord, d'accord. Tu as gagné !

— Captain, je finis toujours par gagner. »

oOoOo

« Mes félicitations, Stark. J'étais pourtant sûre que tu ne parviendrais jamais à le convaincre de participer à la Gay Pride.

— Très chère Natasha, tu ignores tout de mes talents de persuasion.

— Dans ce cas, tes talents de persuasion et toi n'aurez aucun mal à le faire monter sur le char de tête du cortège.

— Hum... L'angle de vue sera idéal pour admirer son délicieux postérieur moulé dans le lycra de son uniforme.

— Stark, je suis heureuse de voir que nous partageons les mêmes valeurs. »


End file.
